darkorbitfandomcom-20200223-history
DarkOrbit Reloaded
DarkOrbit Reloaded is a massively multiplayer online game developed by Bigpoint Games. The game is set in outer space, where players control a spaceship and choose one of the three companies to battle against aliens and enemy company players. It is a three-dimensional Flash game with over 300 million registered accounts. Gameplay Upon starting the game, you can choose between the three companies available: * Earth Industries Corporation (EIC) * Mars Mining Operations (MMO) * Venus Resources Unlimited (VRU) The object of the game is to upgrade your spaceship and any equipment that you have to increase in Ranks personally and for the company altogether. Requirements The game is playable on Mac/Windows/Linux platforms either from within a web browser. It does not require any download. History DarkOrbit started as a closed beta test, in which over 80,000 players participated. They later on passed into an open beta phase. Finally, on September 1, 2005, the game passed into the subscription phase, which is expected to continue for the entire lifespan of the game. Currently, there are 300 million registered accounts. Price DarkOrbit is a free to play game with an optional monthly subscription called Premium that adds various benefits. An additional in-game currency called Uridium can also be purchased to purchase Full-Elite items. Premium works on a sliding scale depending on what country you live in, and the length of your subscription. There is a wide variety of Payment options, ranging from credit card, PayPal, to gift cards. Story During the third millennium, Earth witnessed massive upheaval. Not only did the climate change drastically, but the very nature of the planet was slowly and inexorably altered. Human civilization had developed between two ice ages and reached its golden age during this warmer period in the Earth's climate. But the dramatic change in climate forced mankind to seek out new habitats. Naturally their gaze turned to the stars. In outer space they found a large abundance of raw materials and were able to establish colonies on planets far, far away, adapting quickly to the alien conditions. There followed a time of prosperity. In the end, human nature prevailed: Peace was threatened by the formation of three large companies that fought for control of the universe's resources. These three mighty companies have been waging war in outer space for centuries now. The stories you heard growing up inspired you to enroll in the Space Academy and do your bit to end this war. Exploring unknown galaxies and discovering strange space phenomena is what you've always wanted to do. Now that you've graduated, you can fulfill your dreams and join a company. Serve your company well and fight bravely for power, energy and resources. The fate of the universe rests in your hands! Previous logos Do logo 2006.2008.png|The first logo used in 2006-2008 Do logo 2008.2011.png|2008-2011 Do logo 2011.2014.png|2011-2014 Dor logo 2014.current.png|The current logo used after DarkOrbit Reloaded update IMG_1611.JPG IMG_1619.JPG IMG_1590.JPG IMG_163666.JPG __STATICREDIRECT__ External links *DarkOrbit - official website. *DarkOrbit English Forum *Wikipedia article on DarkOrbit.